Prior art ceiling fans have been suspended from ceilings with mounting brackets which are fastened to a ceiling joists. Ceiling fans are often suspended beneath mounting brackets by down rods which extend from the mounting brackets to motor housings of the ceiling fans. Canopies are typically provided by sleeves which extend around the down rods and cover the mounting brackets, such that the mounting brackets are concealed from view to enhance the appearance of the ceiling fans. The canopies have been secured to mounting brackets by through-hole type threaded fasteners, such as screws, which extend through holes in the canopies and engage within threaded holes formed into the mounting brackets. In some circumstances, motor housings are secured directly to the canopies rather than to the down rods. For such embodiments, the canopies may have apertures for passing fasteners which secure the motor housings directly to the canopies. Ceiling fans are often packaged for sale with the mounting brackets, the canopies and the motor housings adapted for mounting the motor housings to either the down rods or directly to the canopies. This requires that the apertures for passing fasteners be formed in the lower ends of the canopies for use in configurations in which down rods are not used, which results in an unsightly appearance if left uncovered when the motor housings are mounted in down rod configurations.